amistad dorada
by Athenabarizol
Summary: ¿como se conocieron sisifo y aldebaran? aldebaran si fue "pequeño" alguna vez, y lo recuerda gracias a la pregunta de uno de sus alumnos


**Amistad dorada**

Aldebarán hoy caballero dorado de tauro, estaba entrenando a sus discípulos y mostrándoles como pelear en caso de una emboscada del enemigo. En el descanso alguien le pregunto cómo se hizo amigo del caballero de sagitario

-oiga señor Aldebarán ¿Cómo conoció al señor Sísifo? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?-

-¿Cómo me hice amigo de Sísifo?... mmm… pues…-

* * *

-¡corran! ¡ahí viene el gigante!- todos los niños corrían despavoridos lejos del pequeño Aldebarán, bueno, pequeño de edad pues solo tenía 7 años pero tenía la estatura de uno de 11, así era el, por eso le decían el gigante, por eso huían de él, por eso todos le tenían miedo.

En sus ratos libres solo lograba vagar y esconderse de los demás niños porque no los quería asustar ya que no era malo, el solo quería a un amigo con quien jugar y hacer travesuras; divertidas e inocentes, pero todos le tenían miedo. Un día en los entrenamientos les había tocado hacer sentadillas y él estaba al final del grupo, había notado a otro niño que estaba ahí, creía resultarle familiar… de repente un sonido desgarrador se hizo presente ¡su pantalón se había roto! Cuando se dio cuenta, trato de cubrirse

-¡miren al gigante se le rompió el pantalón! Jajaja- risas y más risas apuntándolo

-huyan de él nos va a perseguir y matar si seguimos burlándonos- decían otros con miedo

-¡qué va! Nos va a matar con su gas toxico jajajajaja-

-yo apuesto 10 monedas a que sale corriendo-

-yo apuesto 12 a que llora-

-pues yo apuesto mi vida a que nos mata- nunca le había pasado esto, si sufría de burlas y rechazo de parte de los otros niños, pero nunca lo habían tratado como un fenómeno de circo, algo que se puede vender y utilizar solo para la burla de los demás…

-¡oigan, déjenlo en paz!- oyó gritar a alguien -¡él no les ha hecho nada para que lo traten así!- era la voz de otro niño

-tú no te metas, además ¿Quién rayos eres?-

-yo escuche que es el hermano menor del héroe es aspirante a la armadura dorada de sagitario-

-¿con que hermano del héroe? De seguro solo está aquí por su hermano, a él se le prometió una armadura-

-¡eso no es verdad! Yo estoy aquí para cumplir mis sueños- dijo Sísifo

-si a ese niño le prometieron una armadura ¡¿para que entrena?! ¿Para burlarse de nosotros? Que niño más estúpido-

-¡no soy estúpido! ¡Y mi nombre no es "hermano del héroe" es Sísifo!-

-callate hermano del héroe, después de todo no eres como el, solo te darán privilegios por ser su hermano, pero nosotros no te daremos nada- lo empujaron al suelo y estaban a punto de darle una paliza cuando Aldebarán "el gigante" apareció

-nadie molesta al amigo del gigante ¡Groar! ¡Grrrr! ¡Grgrgr! Huyan del gran gigante- levantaba las manos para parecer más grande y asustar a los otros mientras rugía. Todos corrieron y gritaron asustados –jajajajaja, creo que ser gigante no es tan malo, oye ¿estás bien?-

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Sí, estoy bien, gracias… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-solo quería hacer mi buena obra del día y ayudar a un enano- sonrió ampliamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-¡o-oye, no soy enano!-

-jajajaja a comparación mía si-

-bueno si lo pones así… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-rasgado, pero puedes decirme Aldebarán-

-¿Aldebarán? ¿Cómo la estrella de la constelación de tauro?-

-sí, así es. Soy el aspirante a caballero de tauro, ¡gusto en conocerte!- le tendió la mano en forma de saludo

-yo soy el aspirante a caballero de sagitario, Sísifo ¡gusto en conocerte!-

-con razón te me hacías familiar, eres hermano del señor ilias, de seguro eres un buen aspirante-

-¿familiar? ¿Enserio me parezco mucho a el?... pues lo de ser bueno, no se… pero algo estoy seguro ¡me esforzare en cumplir mis sueños y proteger a todos!-

-¡yo también quiero proteger a todos! Lo más seguro es que seamos los primeros en custodiar las casas, así que deberíamos der buenos amigos ¿te parece?-

-¡claro! No me vendría mal estar con el gigante, así ya no me molestaran tanto. Y ya no te molestaran tanto a ti, podría usar mi fama como "hermano del héroe" un poco para que no nos molesten jajajaja-

-¡jajajajaja!-

-buen rugido, si no fuera porque me dijiste que eres tauro creería que eras un león. Nunca he escuchado rugir así a mi hermano… bueno solo una vez que ahuyento a unos ratones de mi cuando era pequeño…- los pantalones de Aldebarán cayeron al piso de la nada

-… creo que deberías ir a cambiarte…-

-¿hum? ¡Oh, vaya! Iré ahora mismo…- se cayó por culpa de sus pantalones caídos

-y ¿si te acompaño? Así llegaras en una sola pieza Jajaja-

* * *

-así fue como conocí a Sísifo-

-oh~ vaya- dijeron todos sus discípulos

-¡oye! ¡Aldebarán! ¿No quieres ir a rodorio? Es que necesito ir por unas cosas-

-¡claro Sísifo! Y de paso vamos a tomar algo Jajaja-

-lo harás tú, porque regulus anda por allá junto con yato de unicornio. Más te vale no hacer nada loco-

-jajajaja ¿Cómo crees?-


End file.
